Demons, pentacles and the old ball and chain
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Use narty smut, I wish I had a sexy demon, please people I love reviews even on a less popular series like this


**Of demons, pentacles and the old ball and chain  
ο δαίμονας-bartimaeus-ο δαίμονας**

I felt the hooks of magic, tear they're way into the other place, I nearly prayed they were not for me again, my essence still ached from the abuse I had suffered at the hands of Nathaniel and lovelace. Unfortunately they sank into my essence, separating it from the beautiful chaos of my home.

I felt the buzzing constraints of the pentacle, who would summon me other than the boy. He was deserving of a show. From the exact center of the circle a point of fire expanded into a pillar of swirling magma, tendrils of flame swirled in the air around it, ghostly apparitions solidified out of the fire and danced maliciously within the precise chalk design, finally I materialized out of the inferno.

the paragon of all demons, the great and powerful bartimaeus. Jonathan! I had chosen to appear as a towering red demon, he was nude aside firm a leather loin cloth, he was muscled to absurdity and streaked with black scars, burgundy angel wings sprouted from his back, flames licked at its legs but my favorite part was face, purely beautiful and cruel with solid yellow eyes, all framed by greasy white hair, set atop was a crown of thorns and thin curved horns.

He stood there looking smug and much older, I saw we were alone so saw no point in not using his true name, "Nathaniel!" I bellowed but then a sinking feeling spread through me something was off... My essence churned as if I was aroused...

" Nathaniel I'm tired, too tired to put on a if show about how you would never summon me again what is this." "I hope you like it, it took me two and a half years to finally perfect this pentacle." " you designed a pentacle for little old me." "This pentacle has "benefits""and to my amazement he stepped out of is circle and walked into mine, I was still to stunned to think about biting him in half, and then he did it.

He leaned up, all the way on his toes and kissed me, right n the lips, he kissed me.I didn't want to tear him in half I wanted to please the part of my essence that filled the loincloth... The simple pressing of lips turned into me running a burning black tongue against his bottom lip, he opened for it and i felt pure bliss as it slid inside I explored the ridges of the roof, and ran along perfect teeth before finally stroking his watering tongue, it was a kiss, with a magician, and unfortunately cliche it was magical.

The kiss finally broke and I realized he face was level with mine because of my hands holding him up by a beautifully chiseled ass..." So what exactly does this pentacle do?" "It lets me and you d this, without the temptation to kill each other and without really putting servant and master into the mix." " My witty humor really turned you on huh?" He blushed even deeper than he already was, "kinda... " I felt his bare skin against my body and for once I was not drawn back to the other place.

Another kiss ensued. "You do realize my little wizard that your tonguing my interpretation of lucifer?"." I don't care, it's you bar, it'd your flesh no matter whose face it is." My hands gripped his bum tighter and he moaned," we don't have to stay in the pentacle you know, as long as we're close to each other we can leave. " that's when I took a better look at him, he really wanted this, he was wearing an open flannel shirt revealing a light toned chest. Black straight jeans.

I carried him to the huge round bed against the far wall and laid him down with grace, he gazed up at me with half lidded eyes, "are you just gong to stand there gawking demon?" "your a little to cocky for your own good. Speaking of which." I reached for the knot of the loincloth, "you want this?" is eyes pleaded with me but overcome, I reacHed for his jeans and ripped the apart down the crotch which left him in adorable black boxers, "bar..." "you said it yourself no master and servant when we're like this, thought it could be a little kinky."

I slid long hit fingers down his chest, feeling the light ridges of his stomach, I reached the boxers and slid them down his thighs, slowly revealing a beautiful blonde bush and an actually good sized erection, he was almost six inches he was cut... All of it led down to a cleanly shave puckered ink hole. "Oh so inviting, you want it come and get it."

He sat up and tentatively leaned forward, he closed his eyes and kissed ,my lean heavily muscled stomach, he closed s eyes and began fumbling numbly with the knot. I actually had butterfly's in my stomach and not wanting his first time to be with a monster I adapted my guise, burning red skin and scars turned t a flesh alabaster, fiery red wings became six pristine seraphic ones. The crown of thorns became golden laurels, the Hans dissolved, I painted the lips and the new fond irises gold.

The fabric knot came free and he slowly began t unwrap the leather, his eyes opened and he noticed my change, "you don't have to change, I just want it to be you.", he was staring at me and I cupped his face in a hand, just as the fabric fell free. When a demo takes on a guise we can do whatever we want but there are some natural "occurrences" such as how impossible LNG my cock seems t be without me affecting it.

He gawked at my erection... "o fuck" it was truly massive, 9 inches long, it was so fat and thick it dipped in the middle, he leaned forward and kissed the head which sent a wave of pleasure into me and released a moan. He began lapping at my cock and finally closed his lips around it, I moan loudly fully aware of the silence spells carved int every inch of the room, "such a good little slut...ooh" but I pull back from him and got on my knees.

I was n front of his beauty, it laid fully engorged against his stomach , i ut m tongue to the tight pink puckered ring of his hole and ran it up, I liked his scrotum slowly which had him mewling and howling."do you want my mouth?" his cheeks were crimson and the look of pure shameless ecstasy drove me to engulf the whole thing, he cried my name beautifully.

"b-bar... Please..." I couldn't resist the urge to pull off him and Kiss his watering lips, "your a dirty little magician, wheres the lube?" "top shelf under the amulet box..." I reached up and pulled out the bottle of warming gel, "this will hurt a little."I spread a dollop of it on my left hand and pushed a finger against his puckered hole but was surprised when it slid in with ease, "someone's been naughty, how often do yo work yourself down there?" "everyday, it was hard not to just summon you up and start alone... " I slid a second not him down go he third knuckle and scissored his warmth, Is lid a third one while lightly teasing my erection I lined up with his hole and poured even more not my waiting organ.

It slid right and and we both screamed, "bar! It feels s good..." "oh your so good." I was all the way in before pulling back so ony the tip was still inside, I thrusted back in and repeated the process, he was already moaning like a whore but when I lifted his hips up and struck his prostate the noises that escaped him were the most memorable thing I had ever heard... "bar please harder!" "your wish is my command" my thrusts became almost violent as I fisted his erection, he streamed and spilled his seed in my cupped fist, I flipped him and shoved my hand in front of him while fucking him doggy style, "look t the mess you've made. Clean it up." he lapped at my fingers desperate and the contraptions of his ole sent me over the edge shooting my own wad inside of him and With the last of my strength pulling it and collapsing with him, he snuggled under my arm and we shared quiet post coital kisses.

Purr-


End file.
